hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Winter: Part 3, House of Globes
Part 3 of the House of Anubis Winter Series. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "You smashed the globe!" Anubis screamed. "You shall now live in terror forever!". Nina was scared. "Please don't make me live in terror!" Nina begged. "I shall not do it, it is the ghost that you left free. He shall make your AND your friends live in terror" Anubis explained, and then faded away. How was Nina going to stop the ghost? Suddenly, Isis appeared. "You smashed my globe! You released my enemy!" Isis screamed. "I, I am so sorry! I dropped it by an accident!" Nina explained. "You better find a way to fix it!" Isis said, and then vanished. There was no way to fix it! The Ghost of Christmas Past appeared. "Nina, you have set danger to Anubis House. If you want to fix it, take my hand" the ghost said. Nina took the ghost's hand and she went back in time to when she went into the attic. She looked down. Her locket was gone! Fabian had it, he was in the secret room. Anubis was in the secret room. Nina had to release Fabian and not release Anubis. She went back in time again. It was night time. Fabian snuck into Nina's room. Nina jumped up. "You were going to hide in the secret room in the attic, I know your plan" Nina said. They both heard a crash downstairs. "What was that?" Fabian asked nervously. They both walked down the stairs, and into the living room. Standing there was.... SANTA! "Ho Ho Ho! Nina, I have a very special present for you" Santa said. Nina and Fabian were really surprised. Santa held out his hand, and in it was The Globe of Isis. He gave it to Nina. The black foggy ghost was inside it. "Keep it, don't give it to anyone" Santa said. When Nina took it, it began to glow. Santa disappeard. Suddenly, Nina woke up. It was a dream! Nina ran downstairs, everyone was there opening their presents. Fabian was there, staring at Nina with a big smile. He handed Nina a box. Nina opened it. The key necklace was in it. "It's beautiful" Nina said. She put it on. Nina and Fabian kissed. Everyone went to their room to get dressed. Sitting on the table was The Globe of Isis. Nina was first finished getting dressed and she seen the globe. She noticed a key hole in it. She put her key necklace in the hole and twisted it. Nothing happened. When everyone was playing with their presents, the black fog in the globe vanished, and two little figures of Nina and Fabian were inside the globe, holding hands. Dear Diary, Today was EPIC! The Search for the Globe turned out to be a dream! But, after I got dressed, I found The Globe of Isis in the living room! I wonder who put it there... I hope the Frobisher Smythe's have left many unsolved mysteries. But, why would Robert build tunnels under the house just to hide a replica of a rare treasure? Is there any other reasons he built them? I still might not know what truely lies beneath the House of Anubis... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hope you enjoyed the House of Winter Series. I shall have romance fanfics coming SOON. I shall also have a 10 part Series coming soon....